


Peter Gets Cuddles

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Steve Rogers, Caring Tony Stark, Cute Peter Parker, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tired Peter Parker, exhausted peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: It’s been a long day and Peter just wants to cuddle with his dads.





	Peter Gets Cuddles

Peter sluggishly walked home after his last class had ended. He was beyond tired and exhausted from all the events that had transpired that day. He would have called his papa or his dad but he didn’t want to disturb them from any important work that they might be doing. And plus it wasn’t a long walk home. He would have been there already if he wasn’t so tired. 

Peter finally arrived at the avengers tower and walked inside. He sat his book bag down and headed towards the couch. He saw both of his parents cuddled together, watching a movie. He made his way to them and walked over. 

Steve snapped his head up when he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up to see his son walking their way. He could see the exhaustion that was upon Peter’s face and he frowned. 

“Hey kiddo, how was school?” Steve asked. 

Tony lifted his head at the mention of his son’s name and looked at him. He, to, frowned when he saw the dark circles surrounding his son’s eyes and the sluggish movements of his walking. 

Peter shook his head in response before climbing on top of Steve and burying his face into his papa’s stomach. 

“Tiring.” Peter said as he snuggled in deeper. 

“Oh my poor baby.” Tony said dramatically. 

“Daaaaaad, I’m not a baby!” Peter whined as he gave his dad the look.

“Of course not Petey. You’re not a baby, you’re my baby.” Tony said with a laugh.

“Papaaaa, tell dad to stop. I’m tired.” Peter whined again. 

Steve chuckled and carded a hand through his son’s hair. He bent down to press a kiss to his forehead before lifting him up and placing him in a more comfortable position. Peter snuggled into his papa’s chest and closed his eyes. 

“So you wanna tell us about your day?” Steve asked. 

Peter sighed before saying, “it was so long. We had like 2 tests, plus our teachers wanted us to complete the project in class. She gave us an hour to do the whole thing and then gym was even more tiring because we had to run 10 laps outside. Plus it was just too noisy and I felt like my senses were in overdrive and yeah just too much at once.” 

Steve frowned and massaged his son’s head before saying, “why didn’t you call us to come pick you up then. We would have came and you could have slept in the car.” 

“Yeah I was debating that but then I was just like the tower isn’t that far away from school so I can walk 10 minutes and it won’t be a big deal.” Peter said with a yawn.

Tony rolled his eyes fondly at his son before saying, “next time you feel exhausted, you call me or pops. Hell, even call one of your uncles and we’ll come get you alright kiddo?” 

Peter nodded his head and before he could fall asleep Steve asked, “are you hungry kiddo?” 

Peter shook his head no and said, “I just want to sleep.” 

“Alright buddy.” Tony said before putting Peter in a comfortable position. 

Peter had his head on Steve’s lap while his legs were on Tony’s. His papa was carding a hand through his hair while his dad was massaging his feet. Peter took a deep breath and sighed in content. He snuggled deeper into his papa before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the soft sound of the tv and his dads heartbeats.


End file.
